theomnibusfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnibus
The Omnibus system, or simply Omnibus, is the eponymous primary setting of the The Omnibus. It is a parallel universe that can be accessed through a distorted region near the edge of the Solar System. It was created upon the impact of the Great Gamma Ray Burst to the leftovers of the creation of the Solar System. The Omnibus is a very unusual planetary system because the planets revolve around another planet, instead of a parent star. It also has unique properties never to be seen anywhere else because of the presence of the element called Seidh. Being one of the remains of the First Apocalypse (the Great GRB), the Omnibus is considered as a Remnant. Anything that is of, from, or pertaining to the Omnibus is defined as Omnian. History Discovery The Omnibus does not exist before; it was rather a group of planet-like spheres formed by the leftovers of the creation of the Solar System. After years of collisions and impacts from other leftovers, such as comets and asteroids, the spheres are now more like the rest of the planets. When the survivors of the destruction of the First Kingdom of Atlantis fled Earth, it took them almost fifty years to reach the edge of the Solar System in search of a new place where they can start anew. Upon reaching this region, they terraformed the planets to become more like Earth, using the Atlanteans' technology. Terraformation took nearly five hundred years. After terraformation, the region is yet to be called the Omnibus. Great GRB The Omnibus was created when the Great Gamma Ray Burst devastated the region, an event known as the First Apocalypse, and caused an impact so powerful that it caused a distortion of time and space and plunged the planets into "another universe". The Great Gamma Ray Burst that brought about the First Apocalypse is believed to carry large amounts of Seidh, a powerful element that can manipulate Aether, the elements of the physical universe. The presence of Seidh brought forth the realization of mankind's imagination, dreams and nightmares. This led to the existence of new flora and fauna, new forms of land, sea and sky, and even new cultures and lifestyle. As the Omnibus heals itself from the destruction, it has disappeared from the visible universe because of the influence of Chaos Fog, or known to Earth as dark matter, also brought by the Great GRB. It was until this event when the people in the region started referring to it as the "Omnibus". Location and accessibility The Omnibus is an alternate dimension therefore it does not exist in the Original Universe and can rather be found on its own universe. The primary entrance to the Omnibus, however, is through a distorted region near the edge of the Solar System. Instruments and devices cannot detect this region easily because it is covered with high amounts of Chaos Fog; it can be identified only when an object physically enters the field of influence of the distorted region. Apparently, it revolves around the Sun like all other objects in the Solar System, making detection and observation even harder. The Omnibus can also be accessed by concentrating high amounts of charged Chaos Fog, which may cause a distortion of space and time. Such distortions may appear like dark pillars of energy, like the Dark Pillar created by Tirran to open a gateway to Earth. Individuals from the Original Universe who are exposed to high amounts of Chaos energy (often found in Chaos Fog), like Cove Constellar, can create their own parallel existence in the Omnibus but share only a single consciousness with their Earth counterpart. Because of this, one of the individual’s bodies on either Earth or Omnibus must be unconscious (often through sleeping, hence the name Dreamwalker) in order for him/her to access the other; this causes the individual to think that the experience in the Omnibus is only a mere dream. The Omnibus can also access another alternate dimension, Frax in the Mirror World, through the Rift of Valshak. Frax, being the Planet’s inverted parallel, can only be accessed through the Omnibus, vice versa, and not through the Original Universe. Regions and members The Omnibus system consists of 8 major planets. These planets have different terrain, climate, natural phenomena and manifestation of Seidh; each one of them is included in divisions, or regions, of the Omnibus that best fits their location and properties. Other members of the Omnibus include satellites, comets, asteroids, meteors, colonies, and space stations. Each of them also has its own designated region. Central Region The Central Region consists of two sub-divisions: the Planet and the Satellite Ring. The Planet is the center of the Omnibus, where all other objects revolve around to; this happens because Chaos Fog collects at close proximity to the Planet, at the Satellite Ring, and contributes to make the Planet’s gravitational pull stronger yet more stable. The Satellite Ring is a small ring of ice, dust and rocks that revolve closest to the Planet; the objects found here are considered to be "moons" of the Planet. *The Planet, the center of the Omnibus, home to many flora and fauna, especially the Humans *Lalune, dubbed as the "Silver Moon", the largest object in the Satellite Ring and considered to be a dwarf planet Inner Ring The Inner Ring objects are placed at the equilibrium of the gravitational pull of the Planet and of Anterios and are therefore considered as the safest planets in the Omnibus, in astronomical terms. Being equally pulled by the two planets, objects in this region have stable climate and temperature which makes them good homes for a large number and diverse variety of flora and fauna. This region can be considered as a Goldilocks zone. *Mechanica, originally called "Seed", was a small lush sphere until it was "reconstructed" to become an artificial planet, home of Mechas *Everlush, a planet of unblemished beauty rich with flora and fauna and has crystalline seas *Mothership, the headquarters of technologically-advanced beings called Slates *Nuclei, a member of the Midring, passes by this region in its regular revolution Midring The Midring objects are most exposed to the extreme heat produced by the giant Anterios and are usually arid, barren and desolate. This is the most astronomically-dangerous region in the Omnibus; many objects are vulnerable to collisions because of the strong gravitational pull of Anterios but whenever Anterios’ pull comes to its weakest point while the Planet’s pull is at its strongest (an event known as Anterios Minimum), objects are threatened to be thrown away from orbit and be left astray until they are either pulled again by gravity or destroyed by collision or consumed by excessive amount of Chaos energy as they go further away from the Planet. *Anterios, a burning rock giant, the largest planet in the Omnibus, which serves as the source of light and heat for the other objects in the Omnibus *Anterios sub-system (satellites of Anterios that are still considered as planets): **Prima Fera, Anterios' largest satellite and home to the Sinful Continents **Nuclei, the farthest planet from the Planet (on one half of its revolution) that is rich with geothermal and nuclear energy but lacks of Seidh **Kyouth, the smallest planet in the Omnibus that meets extreme heat when it gets too close to Anterios and extreme cold when it gets pushed away Outer Ring The Outer Ring is the coldest region in the Omnibus, being so far away from the Planet and Anterios yet not far enough to be covered with Chaos Fog that reigns in the circumference of the Omnibus (which is the distorted region that connects the Omnibus to the Original Universe). The Outer Ring mainly consists of stationary ice and rocks; the objects in this region barely move whenever the Planet reaches a maximum pull of gravity, they would then become comets if they do. Objects in this region are either lifeless or artificial. *Omnibus Harbor, the gateway of the Omnibus and a safe passageway to the Original Universe *Xoerxys, a space colony that is home to many brawlers and runaway criminals *Galanath Biodome, a biological reserve where Venians have come from Mirror World The Mirror World is an inverted parallel of everything, thus the term "mirror world". It is physically invisible from everything in the Universe and the only means of getting there is through some special places, like the Rift of Valshak, and through some very special circumstances, like being a Seeker on Earth. Having such difficult ways of access, very little is known about the places in the Mirror World and the reason of how and why it exists remains a big mystery, though maintaining the balance of things is a big probability. *Frax, the Planet’s inverted parallel, can only be accessed on the Planet *Alterra, Earth’s inverted parallel, can only be accessed on Earth Beyond Aside from the Mirror World, there are also other regions that are known to be accessible through the Omnibus: the Ethereal Realm and the Void. There is lesser knowledge about these regions because there had never been any confirmation wherever they could be in the Omnibus, in the Original Universe, or in the theorized multiverse. These regions are usually accessed through dreams and/or visions induced by Seidh or by spiritual means; they can be physically accessed with the aid of a Guardian. *Ethereal Realm, the realm that is said to be outside the multiverse, responsible for keeping each universe intact *Void, the dark region that exists outside the Ethereal Realm where nothing is believed to ever exist, probably serves as a wall that separates the creation from the highest heavens Elements Seidh Seidh is the most essential element in the Omnibus, being one of the elements that created it. Though it destroyed the Planet on the First Apocalypse, Omnians consider it as a "gift from the highest heavens" because it makes the elements of creation, Aether, tamable for the creatures of the Omnibus, especially for the Humans. Seidh is responsible for many peculiar and magical properties in the Omnibus, including the existence of Guardians and Ancients, the Lifestream, the Floating Continents, the perpetuity of some circumstances in the Omnibus (like the perpetual mist in the Mist Continent), among many others. Chaos Chaos energy is the corrupted form of Aether. While Aether is matter and energy, Chaos is dark matter (Chaos Fog) and dark energy; Aether is accessible for all creation while Chaos is completely undetectable and uncontrollable, as it may be responsible for holding Aether intact so manipulating it might cause a major disorganization. Though mysterious, it is known that Chaos can distort time and space; this was greatly demonstrated when the Great GRB plunged the Omnibus into a parallel universe, which activated large amounts of Chaos. Chaos Fog is highly concentrated at the Satellite Ring, attracting objects in the Omnibus to the Planet, and at the circumference of the Omnibus, making the Omnibus undetectable from the Original Universe. The core of the Planet is a sphere of co-existing Aether and Chaos. Etymology The word "omnibus" is derived from the Latin omnibus which means "for all".[http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/omnibus#Etymology omnibus], Wiktionary The word was used to pertain to a vehicle that can carry many people, now known simply as "bus". In allusion, the Omnibus may have served as a "bus" for the survivors of mankind when Earth was purged during the Great Flood. In literature, the term omnibus refers to a book comprising previously published, usually related, works written by the same author,''Omnibus edition'', Wikipedia which clearly reflects the description of The Omnibus. See also *Earth *Original Universe References Category:The Omnibus Category:Worlds Category:Locations